Back from the dead
by Queen Sophias
Summary: Years later, the Titans team expansed. But suddenly the death of Terra hurts them all in the heart... But why is Raven locking herself away and who is this new blonde hero aiming only to kill Deathstroke and is watching Beast Boy? WARNING: At some point this fanfiction WILL contain rape/sex and swears/offensive words. You have been warned.
1. Prolog

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANYTHING USED IN THIS FANFICTION**

**Charter 1: Prolog...  
><strong>

Garfield Logen was lying in her room... Terra's room... Why was did fate want them to be forever apart?... Memories ran through his head

_'YOU TOLD THEM YOU LIED TO ME, YOU LIED!'_

_'You said you'd be my friend no matter what...'_

_'You were the best friend I ever had!' 'The girl you want be to be is just a memory...'_

_'BEAST BOY, LOOK OUT!'_ **-BANG**

She was gone. Princess Tara Cadanza Markov was dead.

The Titans had gotten older and there team had more members. There was the original 5, but they had the extension with Terra, Kid Flash, Wonder Girl, Super Boy and Jinx.

It all happened in that stupid battle with Deathstroke! Beast Boy would never forgive himself... He should have ran! Paraziled with fear from that bullet heading towards him and his girlfriend jumped in front of him. He should have been shot and his cowardliness had made his girlfriend die... His Terra die...

Her brother would kill him. He didn't care anymore... She was gone and he could do nothing about it...

Princess Tara Cadenza Markov was gone._Terra was gone._

Meanwhile, a certain lilac-haired girl lay in her room... Sobbing for the loss of her friend... Sobbing for Terra... The words 'I love you...' at the tip of Raven's tongue, thought yet never spoken... She already missed Terra in every way possible...

A hero stood above Jump City. She had shoulder length blonde curls, that were blowing softly in the wind and her lips were bright red due to her lipstick, which was about the only visible makeup on her face. There was also a mask over her eyes... It was the type of mask that showed her face and hair... Kidda like Robin's (or Nightwing's as he was now called) mask, only you could see her eyes. She was no older then 15... She wore a red and yellow leotard, with boots to match. Her red lips twiched into a frown as her eyes scanned over the city before saying to no one "He will die for what he did..."

She opened her baby blue eyes and spoke clearly "And something keeps me holding onto nothing..."

**Short, I know... But tell me what do you think? I'm probably gonna add more chapters! Please Review I will try and answer most of the reviews I can!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS FANFICTION INCLUDING KURO, HE IS THE OC OF MY FRIEND MICHAEL!**

The blonde girl woke up in an unfamiliar bed. Her blue orbs looked around the room, she propped herself up on her elbows wondering where she was. It had taken her a few minutes to find that she wasn't wearing her uniform... _Or a bra_... The only thing she found herself wearing was a simple black crop top and shorts (Of corse and her panties!). She ran her hand through her hair, many questions running through her head.

_'Where was she?'_

_'Why was she here?'_

_'Who took her here?'_

_'Why wasn't she wearing what she was while she was awake?'_

_'Why wasn't she wearing a bra?'_ She blushed at this one.

Memories ran through her head. 'BEAST BOY, LOOK OUT!" -BANG. A bullet to the chest, bleeding horribly, death overtaking her in seconds... Why was she still here, HOW WAS SHE STILL HERE?!

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw a boy open her door and standing in the hallway "I see your awake." He said oh-so calmly.

"WHERE THE FUCK AM I?!" Terra screamed... Maybe that was a little too much... However the boy just laughed in reply

"Don't worry, you're safe! My name is Kuro."

Terra's eyes narrowed "So... Kuro... Why am I here?- Like aren't I supposed to be dead? And why am I not wearing my uniform?"

"Your questions will all be answered later... You need your rest now..."

And before she could answer she fell into a deep slumber...

**Another short one... LEAVE ME ALONE, I'M 12 YEARS OLD! Anywho... Any feedback will be welcomed!**


End file.
